An Old Friend?
by Stormie04
Summary: The X-men run into more trouble than they think they're running into...
1. A new member or a useless human?

Disclaimer: None of the X-men belong to me. The only character that is mine is Robbi who has not been introduced yet.  
  
Scott called together a meeting of the X-men. "We will be getting a new student soon, X-men. Unfortunately she is not a mutant. We will be making every attempt to keep her from seeing anything linking the school with the X-men."  
  
Jubille spoke up. "Why couldn't you have turned her down, One-eye?"  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "Do *not* call me that, Jubilation. We could not turn her down because her credentials were incredible. She is a very smart person."  
  
He turned to Logan. "Her parents have requested that she receive some hand- to-hand training. If you could find a way to do that, it would be appreciated. Everyone is dismissed."  
  
With grumbles, snickers, and a general murmur, the rest of the X-men left the room.  
  
A/N:Please R&R:) 


	2. It's Hopeless

The long, black car pulled into the circular driveway of Professor Xavier's  
  
School for the Gifted. The sun beat down upon the shiny surface of the sleek  
  
limousine. The car pulled to a smooth stop, almost directly in front of the  
  
door. The chauffeur hurried out of his seat in order to run around the car and  
  
open the very last door. He stood at the open door, handle grasped in one hand  
  
and his back ramrod straight. The man's eyes seemed to be a bit glazed over  
  
almost as if he was in a trance, but not so much that it was very noticeable.  
  
A pair of legs swung onto the concrete driveway. The legs were soon followed by a young woman about 15 years of age. She was very pretty for someone of her age  
  
and had curves that would draw the attention of any of the younger boys and  
  
unfortunately the older men as well. Her eyes were sky blue, while her hair was  
  
a honey blonde shade. A ready smile was on her lips as she took a step forward.  
  
A young boy dashed out of the car from behind her and rang the doorbell. He  
  
stood at the door for a moment until a rather young man, perhaps in his middle  
  
twenties, opened the formidable door. He wore ruby tinted glasses and a stern  
  
gaze. The young boy dashed back into the car and the young woman held out a hand  
  
gloved in the purest white leather. "Scott Summers, I presume?" Her voice was  
  
smooth with a touch of the naiveté that young people tend to carry about with  
  
them. Scott Summers, the current leader of the team known as the X-men nodded  
  
briskly and took her hand. When he released her hand,  
  
he took a small moment to regard her features. She was a pretty girl, but  
  
carried with her a vulnerability that could be used against the team. He sighed  
  
inwardly as he remembered being told of her arrival by Professor X.  
  
The girl's father had called, inquiring of proper schooling for his young  
  
daughter. He had assumed that by 'Gifted', the school meant smart and there was  
  
no doubt that the girl standing here *was* smart. The man had presented such an  
  
argument for his daughter that Professor Xavier could not have refused the man  
  
without compromising the X-men. So, for now they would simply be careful and act  
  
normal.  
  
"Yes," He replied, "I am Scott Summers. I trust you'll forgive us if our rooms  
  
are not up to your standards." His voice was uncharacteristically cold. He  
  
hated this. Why did something always have to come along to hinder the team?  
  
Always!  
  
He turned to go inside the Mansion. "If you'll follow me, Miss." It wasn't a  
  
question, but rather a harsh command. She followed him across the tiled foyer,  
  
her navy blue high heels clicking on the floor as they walked. As they walked up  
  
the stairs, her light blue miniskirt brushed against the rails, making a soft  
  
ruffling noise. Scott unlocked the door to her room and handed her a spare key.  
  
She brushed past him, her slender hands busily straightening the blue blazer  
  
that lay over a soft white blouse. "Thank you, Sir." She nodded to him as he  
  
left.  
  
A few men came in carrying three cedar chests and three grey suitcases. She  
  
smiled as they set them down in the exact same fashion. A light aura radiated  
  
out from her form to the three men. *You will go back to the car. You will drive  
  
out of Westchester to the secluded wood we passed and you will shoot yourselves  
  
with the non-piercing weapons you were given earlier.* Her seductive mind voice  
  
spoke to them and they turned as one and left the building to follow her orders.  
  
Deep inside the true heart of the mansion, a dejected Scott Summers and his  
  
wife, Jean, sat watching the printout from Cerebro sadly. "It's hopeless, Jean.  
  
She has no trace of any mutant ability whatsoever. She's completely human." 


End file.
